Trust Me?
by White Rose Trash
Summary: Ruby is in the mood, and Weiss wants to try something new, It's a recipe for disaster and Arousal. A little fluffy, a little kinky, entirely smutty
1. Trust Me?

**A/N: I'm back again with an entirely sinful fanfic. If light bondage or anything of the sort bothers you, I'd advise you to move on, It's nothing too rough, however, this is my first time writing anything smut-wise that isn't vanilla and I'm not entirely sure how I feel about bits and pieces, so let me know what you think, and (hopefully) Enjoy!**  
 **EDIT: This story will very likely be taken down at some point by the admins, if you still want to read it you can find it on AO3 now with the same name.**

Ruby's lips pressed feverishly to Weiss' kiss, exhibiting an electricity and lust that the two knew exactly what it would lead to. Ruby's hands snaked down Weiss' bare back and firmly groped her ass causing Weiss to moan erotically into their kiss. "You wanna have some fun tonight?" Ruby said, a smirk plastered across her face as she already knew the answer. Ruby's groping made it difficult for Weiss' to stammer out a resounding yes.

"H-Hey, Ruby wait." Weiss managed to get out, causing Ruby to stop groping her and allowing Weiss to think straight. "Can we...try something new tonight?" Weiss' said nervously.

"That depends on what you had in mind" Ruby said confidently, she didn't have an idea of what Weiss was going to suggest, but she was almost sure she wasn't going to mind.

"How do you feel about being...tied up?" Weiss asked shakily, a slight blush on her face. Ruby pressed her lips to Weiss' for a short kiss to ease her nerves. "I've never thought about it before, but as long as it's with you, I know I'll enjoy it."

"Okay" Weiss' responded, focusing hard on trying to separate herself from Ruby's hands that were active once again. Weiss walked over to a drawer next to her bed and opened it up. She pulled out four leather straps that she specifically bought just in case she ever got the courage to suggest this. She walked back over to Ruby "Are you sure you're okay with this" Weiss asked once again.

"Stop worrying and tie me up already" Ruby teased lightheartedly. Weiss was happy to oblige, she started with Ruby's wrists, tying each to the post above her head. She kissed Ruby's wrist "You trust me right?"

"Of course I do Weiss"

"If something isn't okay with you please let me know okay? The last thing I want to do is force something on you."

"I will, I thought I already told you to stop worrying"

Weiss moved on wordlessly, tying Ruby's legs apart just wide enough to prevent her from rubbing her legs together to provide friction to her core. She grabbed one last item from the drawer, a wand vibrator. Ruby harassed her "Now we know what Weiss does when everyone else is out"

Weiss blushed in spite of the joking nature, but countered without missing a beat: "I have you for that you dolt." Ruby's cheeks burned in embarrassment as Weiss' eyes surveyed her hungrily, she lacked the ability to cover herself from Weiss' gaze in her vulnerable position. Weiss' earlier reservation was gone, she was sure that Ruby was content with what was happening, and she no longer had reason to be nervous. Before Ruby could put up any verbal protest however, Weiss turned the vibrator on a low setting and pressed it between Ruby's legs "O _hh_ Weiss" Ruby panted at the pleasurable sensation between her legs. Weiss held it on that setting until Ruby began to rock her hips against it in an attempt to progress her climax, but Weiss pulled back, causing Ruby to whine. Weiss now turned it up to a medium setting and pressed it firmly back where it was. Ruby groaned in relief as pleasure began washing through her once again. Ruby still attempted, almost involuntarily to buck her hips against the vibrations, but Weiss pulled and pressed opposite to Ruby's thrusts, maintaining a constant, teasing pressure. She held it just close enough to let Ruby build a climax, slow and torturous. When Ruby began panting Weiss leaned next to Ruby's ear and whispered "Tell me when you're about to finish." Ruby only had the energy to nod her head as she lost herself in pleasure. Only a few seconds passed before Ruby was on the edge, her arousal being raised by her lack of control. "Weiss, I'm gonna-I'm about to" Weiss pulled back entirely, letting Ruby's orgasm fade. Ruby tugged harshly at her restraints and whined, but they prevented her from creating any pleasure herself, her climax was entirely at Weiss' mercy.

"You may only cum with my permission, and you won't get it without earning it" Weiss all but commanded. Ruby was too frustrated to put up a fight, all she could think about was how much she needed the vibrator back between her legs. Weiss pulled back the hood of Ruby's bud and rolled it between her thumb and forefinger. Ruby yelped at the sensation, Weiss' edging making it overly sensitive, it burned with a mixture of pleasure and pain. she writhed and attempted to pull away, with no success. "Weiss, _please_..stop, It's too much" Weiss did so, mostly out of a desire to make sure she didn't push things too far, however intense her own enjoyment was.

Weiss was incredibly turned on at the notion of her usually witty and assertive girlfriend being turned into a moaning, begging mess under her control. Weiss couldn't help but touch herself at the thought, the sight of which causing Ruby's arousal to shoot back up.

Weiss pressed the wand back to it's previous position, turning it up slightly. Ruby moaned loudly, her denied orgasm making every little movement seem intense, increasing the pleasure of the one that was currently building. Weiss continued to rub herself in a constant circular motions, imagining the feelings that coursed through Ruby and knowing she was the cause, with accompanying moans that drove Ruby crazy. Despite being lost in her own pleasure, Weiss never allowed Ruby to increase the pressure or friction on her core, keeping her right where she wanted. Weiss slowed down the vibrations slightly and decreased the pressure just enough that Ruby's climaxed stopped building, holding her right at the edge. Ruby whined and whimpered "Weiss please...please, I _need_ this." Ruby pleaded. In spite of her begging, Weiss pulled away, denying Ruby a climax once again. Her wrists and legs pulled harshly against the restraints in protest, but it did nothing to further her cause. Seeing all of this unfold, pushed Weiss to the edge herself, and she had to slow her fingers down to stop herself from finishing just at the sight and sound of it all. She turned the vibrator down low and pressed it ever so lightly between Ruby's legs. Ruby hissed and whined, desperately bucking and thrusting in an attempt to chase her orgasm back down. Weiss decided that her own time was up or she would just be torturing herself. She shakily whispered back into Ruby's ear: "You've done such a good job, I'll let you cum if you finish me off first." Ruby jumped at the chance to receive her reward, and eyed Weiss hungrily, if not desperately as she leaned over Ruby and straddled her legs across Ruby's mouth. Ruby wasted no time in going to work, her tongue quickly finding Weiss' hardened nub and wrapping around it. She stroked her tongue across Weiss' clit non relenting.

"Holy shit Ruby, that's so good" Weiss grinded her hips against Ruby with little concern, her own climax already so close because of her own actions. Pleasuring Weiss drove Ruby off the walls, her legs were shaking with desperation and she had to focus on keeping her tongue moving instead of the throbbing between her legs. Weiss didn't even last another minute before she gripped Ruby's hair tightly and climaxed with intensity. After coming down from her blissful high, she removed her shaky legs from around Ruby's head and leaned back into her ear "That was so good Ruby, you've earned every second of this." Weiss turned the vibrator back on, at a higher letting than before, and pressed it firmly to Ruby's yearning core. "Hnnng" Ruby let out a desperate groan as the teasing finally ended. Weiss let Ruby buck and rock against the vibrator all she wanted, pressing into the thrusts. Ruby needlessly begged Weiss to never stop, the feeling was all too much, Weiss moving the wand in tight circles to increase her pleasure further. Weiss hands that had been inactive while edging Ruby began to roam her body, rubbing and kneading against her, finding her sensitive spots. The combination of all of this was nothing short of an overload for Ruby. "Weiss, I'm gonna cum, Oh god"

"You can cum, you earned it"

Ruby let out a squeal of ecstasy as waves of pleasure rocked her body. She jerked and spasmed against her restraints almost violently as she rode out her enduring climax. Weiss slowly turned down the vibrations to ease her back down. As Ruby came back down to reality, Weiss quickly undid the restraints and wrapped her arms around Ruby, burying herself into Ruby. As soon as Ruby could think clearly again she fully enveloped Weiss in her arms. They both caught their breath for a second before Weiss spoke: "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm a little more than okay now Weiss, I've never felt anything like that before"

"Did the straps hurt you at all?" Ruby brought her wrists to her eyes and examined them, they were slightly red where she had tugged against them, but there was nothing major.

"I'll be fine, It's just a bit scratched up"

"You were okay with that right, I didn't make you uncomfortable"

"Not at all Weiss, that was amazing"

Weiss, finally content, squeezed Ruby tightly against her "I love you"

"I love you too Weiss, we should 'try something new' more often"

"Well if that's the case, maybe we could...switch places?" Weiss asked a little nervously

"mmm, that sounds great, how about we make some time next week"

Weiss blushed and nodded faintly against Ruby's chest basking in her warmth as she held Weiss lovingly until they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates, it may be like that for a little bit. I had some admin troubles over here and the whole thing made me not want to write, but I had this idea and needed to get back into it, I edited the first chapter a bit so it would flow smoothly into this one. Enjoy**

Weiss tried to look calm as she quickly shuffled back to her dorm, she couldn't help the haste and nervous excitement in her step. Tonight was the night her and Ruby had chosen to "switch places" from their previous sexual encounter. While she was nervous, she trusted Ruby and gave her the same benefit of the doubt, she had received herself last week. Her thoughts kept her busy until she approached the dorm. She stepped inside slowly to see Ruby already waiting for her, her eyes focused halfheartedly on her scroll. _She obviously isn't nervous at all_ Weiss thought to herself.

"Are you still ready for...you know" Weiss said nervously with a blush already on her face.

"Of course, that is, as long as you're still comfortable" Ruby's response was cool and collected, but still held concern for Weiss' opinion.

"Yes! I mean uhh yea, I'm still okay" Weiss responded a little too quickly, causing ruby to giggle softly. She put her scroll down and walked over to Weiss, wrapping her arms around her for a hug. "Can I get a hug first though?" she teased.

"Always" Weiss responded leaning into the embrace and returning the hug. They simply held that position for a few minutes, slowing down to appreciate each other for a little bit before Ruby spoke up.

"You know this isn't just about sex right? My feelings for you come first, I care about you and I want you to be happy. I love you, my desire for sex branches from that, not the other way around. I want to be intimate with you not only because you're incredibly attractive, but because it's you, and being with the person I love makes it so much better. I love you so much" As much as Weiss knew that was the truth, it always felt so good to hear her say it, she had been taken advantage of so much that hearing a genuine admission of love was always fresh and appreciated. "I know, I love you too, I wouldn't be comfortable doing things like this if I didn't trust that you really care about me, and I always appreciate it." hearing that put this big, dumb smile on Ruby's face she couldn't seem to wipe off. She pressed her lips to Weiss' and their tongues slowly danced as Ruby's hands roamed over Weiss' sides, hitching her shirt up to brush over sensitive skin. Weiss let out a soft moan as Ruby's hands ran a course over her smooth belly and massaged the small of her back. She pushed Weiss down on to the bed and lay on top of her, nipping at her earlobe. "You're so unbelievably sexy Weiss" Ruby whispered into her ear. Weiss felt desire and warmth spread throughout her. Ruby always managed to find this perfect balance of securing she loved Weiss for who she was, while making her seem desired and attractive. She began to nibble hungrily on Ruby's neck, drawing a gasp from her to Weiss' satisfaction. Ruby slowly dragged her fingers to Weiss' breast and kneaded softly, occasionally brushing her thumb across her peak. The reaction from Weiss was instant " _haah, yes_ " she panted and Ruby chuckled at her shameless arousal. She brought her knee in between Weiss legs, rubbing roughly over her panties. Weiss gripped onto Ruby, holding her for dear life as she rocked her hips against Ruby's thrusts. Ruby drew away, eliciting a subtle whine from Weiss' throat.

"I'm definitely ready for this, are you still okay?" The desire and lust in Ruby's voice didn't drown out the obvious concern she still held. "Absolutely" Weiss said, her excitement returned, but the hesitancy and nervousness was gone, she not only trusted Ruby, but held a deep desire to enjoy her. With a quick peck on the lips from Ruby. She slowly undressed Weiss fully, staring long enough to cause the heiress to blush. She grabbed the, slightly worn, restraints and secured them in a similar fashion to the previous time, Weiss' legs spread just far enough to tease her. Ruby gave one last affirmation of trust "If you get uncomfortable or want me to stop at any point, let me know. I'll untie you and tie up any...loose ends"

"Okay...thank you" came the embarrassed response.

"Oh..also I hope you don't mind, I don't care for the vibrator, I'd rather take care of you myself" Ruby said with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter to me, I trust you no matter what."

Ruby started at her ankles, gently massaging her feet while placing slow, ascending kisses on her ankles, switching legs on occasion. Weiss laid her head back and relaxed, enjoying the affection from Ruby. As the kisses reached above her knees, however, she began to squirm uncomfortably, the teasing already having an apparent effect. Despite any obvious complaint from Weiss, Ruby continued as slow as ever, beginning to gently gnaw on Weiss slender thighs as she reached them, causing her to jerk slightly and whimper. Finally she reached Weiss core, already coated in a thin sheen of arousal. Ruby gently licked the sensitive skin around her lips, refusing to touch her where she wanted. Weiss flexed her legs and writhed, desperate for any relief. Ruby moved up above Weiss' sensitive bud, teasing the flesh around it with her tongue, threatening to drive Weiss mad. "Please Ruby I- _Hnng_ " Ruby indulged her slightly, running her tongue as gently as possible over the hood of her nub. The warm, soft sensation of Ruby's tongue was heaven and hell for Weiss, it felt so good, but she needed more, the teasing becoming unbearable. "More...more please.. _mmm_ " Ruby loved the desperation Weiss was showing, her shame completely replaced with desire. Weiss kept bucking her hips rapidly, her hands pressed firmly into the restraints, searching for any way to increase her pleasure slightly. Ruby decided Weiss had enough teasing and wrapped her mouth fully around her folds, sucking firmly on her throbbing bud. Weiss yelped in suprise and relief, the combination of Ruby's gentle suction and steady circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves driving her quickly to the edge. "Yes..Yes! Ruby, if you don't stop I'm gonna-" Ruby pulled away completely, returning her tongue to it's spot above her core. Weiss whimpered, cursing Ruby for cutting her short.

"Not so fun on that end is it?" Ruby asked devilishly. Weiss only managed to respond with a frustrated huff. "Don't worry, the reward will be worth it" Weiss whined again, much to Ruby's pleasure. She pressed to fingers into Weiss, gently moving them around, enjoying Weiss gasps of satisfaction. She found Weiss' favorite spot, and pressed and rubbed against it without restraint, she knew Weiss would never come without her bud receive attention, and wanted to bring her to the absolute edge. She continued her actions, relishing in Weiss unrelenting moans and very vocal praise in response to certain motions. As she neared the edge, her need became apparent, she began to whine at the lack of stimulation to her nub. Ruby capitalized on this, she teased the skin around it with her tongue, dipping close before dragging her tongue slowly away. Weiss was returning to begging for release, the edging and teasing all too much for her. Ruby gradually slowed her fingers, bringing Weiss slowly back down instead of cutting her off all at once, dragging out Weiss curses for denying her a climax once again. Once Weiss calmed down slightly, Ruby sat up. Giving her a one sided kiss, Weiss lacking the energy to return it. "You've been such a good girl, you're so hot when you beg." Weiss cheeks burned at that comment. "Just because you're not allowed to come yet doesn't mean I don't plan to, and you're gonna watch." Weiss was speechless as Ruby placed her center over Weiss' thigh and began grinding on it, moaning in pleasure, Weiss' reaction teasing her as well. Weiss was a shuddering, mess, face to face with her girlfriend grinding herself to a climax on her thigh. Slowly Ruby's moans turned to gasps and she finally clutched Weiss close to her and came. She rode out her high, driving Weiss up the wall.

"You've been so good and patient, you deserve your reward." Weiss groaned, genuine relief washing over her as Ruby's tongue found it's place back on her swollen lips. Ruby rewarded her by placing focus on her clit, switching patterns to drag out her pleasure, making sure to gradually increase her speed to avoid teasing her. Weiss moaned and squirmed, every motion sending shocks of pleasure through her that only got more intense. All the teasing and edging made her hyper-sensitive and every stroke of Ruby's tongue made her toes curl. Weiss breaths turned to quick pants and Ruby knew she was close. "Ruby that's so good, never stop please... _please_." Ruby changed to quick, steady circles over her sensitive nub. Weiss squealed as she pushed past the point of no return, all she needed was a little nudge, and Ruby gave it to her, dipping below the hood and running over her clit directly. Normally it would be too sensitive, but Weiss had no lack of warming up, and all that existed in her mind was Ruby's tongue as Weiss lost it, climaxing instantly with that motion, her legs clenching as tight as the straps would let her around Ruby's head. Ruby slowed down over time, letting her orgasm fade and last as long as possible. As she waited for Weiss to return to Earth, she undid her restraints and secured her in an embrace. Weiss finally responded with a sloppy kiss.

"How'd you enjoy your reward?" Ruby asked, already knowing the answer.

Weiss shuddered "I would pay anything for you to do that to me."

Ruby nibbled on her ear once again, whispering with a hot breath "Good thing you wouldn't have to pay me a penny to do that whenever you want."

Weiss blushed "Maybe...I'll have to take you up on that offer"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Ruby responded smugly.

Ruby rewarded her equally with cuddles, caressing and embracing Weiss until she fell into a blissful sleep, Ruby following shortly.

 **A/N: That beginning part turned out entirely more fluffy than I intended and I'm pretty happy with it. I absolutely love comments/reviews, I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
